My Drunk Saviour
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: „This is the first time when you are drunk since we've got together, dear miss Swan," Regina whispered and began to undress her loved one. „But it's not the first time when I am undressing you, for sure," she smiled.


Hello Oncers, SwanQueen fans. I am here with a new story. It was just an idea that appeared in my mind and the urge to write it was too strong so I did it. It's nothing super awesome or something with a huge plot but it's fluff, SwanQueen romance, little Henry cuteness and some jealousy. The story is set somewhere in season 2, where Henry was still a little kid. There is no curse, Emma was Regina's true love and when they kissed for the first time the curse broke. This story is kinda AU but I liked the idea anyway :D

* * *

 ** _My Drunk Saviour_**

* * *

The Sun appeared in the sky and Regina's brown eyes opened. Almost like in a shock she turned around to look at the other side of the bed to see if her partner was still lying next to her. As much as she wanted her dream to be true she knew that their lives needed to keep on going. The one she was looking for wasn't there. The brunette closed her eyes and tried to go back to the scenes from her dream. They were happy scenes and her mind didn't want to admit that something like this could have ever happened to her. They were together. Finally. Now she had every right to not only dream about being with the person she was in love with but to actually accept the fact that they were a family now. It wouldn't be Regina if everything was that easy. This whole new happy life came with a catch.

Her heart jumped a beat and a soft „Mom?" reached her ears. Henry's ruffled head peaked from the doorway. When he received a warm smile and open arms he ran towards Regina and jumped at her. They hugged. When Henry felt like it was enough of hugging he pulled away and sat in front of Regina. „Where did mommy go?" he asked and his eyes filled with tears.

„We were supposed to go dragon hunting today," he said with a shaky voice. Regina took a deep breath. She wasn't good at explaining things to small kids even thought it was always a bit easier with Henry. He was so clever and understanding wasn't an issue.

„Your mom left early in the morning. I believe she has been called to come to work," Regina answered. Her left hand reached the night table where her mobile phone was. She took it and looked at the screen. One missed call and a text message from Emma.

„What happened? Is she going to catch a bad guy?" Henry asked again. He loved asking, Regina didn't mind answering if she knew what to say.

„I am going to find out. Why don't you lie down so I can text your mom?" Regina winked at her son and when he found a comfortable place right next to her she opened the text message.

 _Good morning love, I am sorry, work called. I will be home as soon as I can. Kiss Henry for me. You will get a kiss when I am back. Love you, Emma._

Regina smiled and shivered over the image of Emma coming home and kissing her. Since Emma started working as a police officer in Boston they had to deal with the feelings of being apart during the day. Their relationship was fresh and it seemed that none of them had enough of the other one.

Henry must have sensed Regina's sadness as he moved closer and laid his head on her lap.

„I miss my mom too," he whispered and tried to look at the screen of Regina's phone. Regina only breathed out sadly and began writing a response.

 _Morning, sweetie. I don't want to get used to waking up and not having you by my side. Henry misses you and I will ask for some more of the kisses you offered when you are home. We love you, Regina &Henry. P.S. Be careful. _

She locked the phone and looked at Henry.

„Emma had to go to work but don't worry, she will be back in the evening. So, do you want to go dragon hunting with me?" she winked at him and cuddled him the way he loved and enjoyed so much that it always made Regina laugh.

The day passed by so fast and both Regina and Henry were ready to welcome Emma home. Regina made dinner, Henry cleaned his room and now he was running around the dinning table as a dragon hunter with a dragon toy pretending that he just has cought the most dangerous creature that ever existed. Everything was set and the level of excitement could be felt in the air as if the door opened now and Emma came in everything would explode. Instead of hearing the door open Regina's phone buzzed. At first she froze. What if something happened to her? What if she is not coming home today? What if she is never going to come back? But then she shook it off and tried to think positively. She will just be a little late. Maybe …

She picked up the phone and accepted the call with Emma's name on the screen.

„Emma? Are you ok?" she blurted out without even waiting for what or who is going to be on the other side. She didn't want to admit it but she was always worried that something might happen to her during her shifts.

„Hello, is this Regina Mills?" a male voice came out of the phone.

„Yes, it is, I am Regina. Who is it and why are you calling from Emma's phone? Did something happen?" Regina was starting to be nervous and when she was nervous a lot of questions filled her mind.

„Yes, alcohol happened. I am Paul, Emma's colleague. I am sorry to interrupt but Emma asked me to call you. Obviously she is drunk and she needs a ride home. She gave me her phone and asked me to call you," he explained the situation to her and waited for her to confirm if she could be the ride Emma asked for.

„Why is she drunk? She doesn't have any drinking problems," Regina couldn't understand. Henry stopped running around the room and was listening to his mom's phone call. His eyebrows were moving up and down as he tried to understand.

„She is ok, madam. We closed a very old case and we went to celebrate. Emma was the one who came up with the biggest lead so … it ended just like it ended," he added to calm Regina down. And it really calmed her down. She felt relieved.  
„Text me the address of the place where you are, I will be there as soon as I can," Regina answered and before she put the phone down she thanked the man for calling her. Drunk Emma wasn't the biggest problem now. What is she going to do with Henry? It's late and she wouldn't want to drag him to Boston and back. She checked what time it was and picked up the phone again.

„Hello Ruby, please, can you babysit Henry for a couple of hours? Yes? Amazing. Thank you. Please, come now," she finished the call. Henry's face indicated that he was very confused. He knew that something happened and that Ruby is coming to keep an eye on him but why?

„Mom?" he looked at Regina and somehow she knew he needed an explanation. She sat down in front of him.

„Henry, your mom needs me to come to Boston and pick her up. Her car broke," she was ready to continue but Henry's clever brain wouldn't let her.

„You said that my mom had drinking problems?"

„Well," Regina hoped for the door bell to ring or for some magical creature to fly into the building to change Henry's interest in such things. Her mind was spinning. How should she explain this to a kid? Should she just say the truth or blame something else for causing these problems?

„Henry, your mom caught a bad guy. She and her team went to celebrate and Emma got a little drunk. She can't drive so I have to drive her home. We both don't want anything to happen to her, right?" Regina chose the way of telling him the truth. Why lie, right?

„I understand, mommy. Just come back home soon," Henry whispered and hugged Regina.

Ruby entered the house and Regina rushed out towards her own car. She wished she could use magic to puff herself out of Storybrooke to Boston but it wasn't possible. She was at least grateful for her trusty black Mercedes. After two hours of driving she finally arrived to the bar where Emma and the other police officers were having the wild party. Regina locked the car and made sure she looked good. She didn't want to look desperate or scared or have tears in her eyes. She knew that nothing bad happened and that Emma was ok but the first shock of hearing a totally strange voice in Emma's phone was very hard to shake off. Regina stepped into the bar and her eyes checked the whole area searching for Emma. She found her. Emma was sitting with a few very handsome looking men around a table drinking beer and smiling from one ear to other. She was happy and Regina was so proud of her for closing the case the male voice on the phone mentioned. Yes, she was proud of her police skills but she was also a little worried about what influence this group of men could have on her. And if she reached deeper in her heart she would feel jealousy.

Her legs led her cautiously to the table where the love of her life was having fun and she was there to end it and také her home. Will she come with her or will they fight? Everything in their relationship was new and undiscovered so she really wasn't sure where were the boundaries if there were some.

„Regina!" Emma screamed enthusiastically when she saw her partner.

„What are you doing here?" she added and when Regina came close enough for her to touch her Emma put her hand around Regina's hips.

„I called her, just like you asked me," Emma's colleague explained in case Emma forgot. And by Emma's reaction she forgot.

All the men around the table looked at Regina and if she believed that she could use her magic here in Boston she would have thought that she took their voices out of their throats. They were literally starstruck. Regina blushed and tried not to notice their behaviour. One of the men got up and offered Regina a seat right next to him. She didn't want to be impolite so she accepted the place not because the man looked good, but because it was also right next to Emma. Regina leaned closer and wanted to kiss Emma's cheek.

„Whoo, what are you doing?" Emma pulled away and looked at her partner the way she would probably look at a stranger who just tried to kiss her. Regina froze and was completely lost. She didn't understand. Why is Emma acting like that? Her mind could use some time off to think but a grabby hand prevented her to do so. Her whole torso was immediately pulled closer to the man what decided to claim her. Even thought she tried to get out of the grip she couldn't. The man was too strong. One wouldn't be surprised being pressed against such strong muscles but Regina wasn't a toy and she didn't belong to anyone else than to Emma.

„Emma, what if I took you home, hm?" Regina touched Emma's hand trusting her own intuition that Emma would go easily. She was wrong. Emma pulled away. Again.

„Well, gentlemen, I guess it's time for me to go home and sleep this off. It was a pleasure for me to sit here with you. May we have more of these after-case-closing-sessions," Emma said with a shaky and drunk voice, she rose from the chair and waved her hand goodbye. Regina managed to get out of the clasp and joined Emma on the way out of the bar. They silently entered the car and Regina took them back to Storybrooke. Either Emma didn't want to talk or was too drunk to talk so she fell asleep few minutes after they left the big city.

Regina pulled the car in the driveway, helped Emma get out of the car and led her to the house. Ruby saw them through the window and ran to help Regina to drag Emma to the second floor.

„Thank you Ruby, I will take care of her now. How's Henry?" she asked trying to stay calm at least till Ruby is out of her sight. Tears were about to fill Regina's eyes, again and now it was Emma's fault.

„Henry told me some funny stories about dragon hunting and then he fell asleep. He was very tired," Ruby shared with Regina and waved her bye.

„Thank you for helping, Ruby," Regina waved back and returned back to the bedroom, where Emma was lying across the whole bed sound asleep.

„This is the first time when you are drunk since we've got together, dear miss Swan," Regina whispered and began to undress her loved one.

„But it's not the first time when I am undressing you, for sure," she smiled. When Emma was in her PJ's Regina went to take a quick shower and joined Emma in the bed. Not being sure if she would fall asleep with all these questions in her mind she turned to face Emma who was breathing calmly. Looking at her made Regina calm and after a few minutes she fell asleep hoping for a better morning.

The morning came quite fast that it seemed that Regina didn't sleep at all. On the other side of the bed Emma just woke up and stretched.

„Good morning, sweetheart," Emma turned around to lie on her side facing Regina.

„I love this view," she added when their eyes met. Regina smiled and run her fingers across Emma's face right into her hair and pulled one of the restless strands away from her face and behind her ear.

„I love you," Regina whispered and closed her eyes to fully enjoy Emma's lips on hers. This was it. The happy morning was over. Regina's mind woke up and caught up with what really happened last night. She pulled away from the kiss and sat down with her legs crossed. Emma did the same not knowing what's going on.

„I know that you had a good reason to celebrate and get drunk yesterday, but why did you always pulled away from me when I tried to kiss or touch you at the bar?" Regina placed all her cards out for Emma to see. She was still in the process of learning how to open her heart and talk about her feelings so when she said out loud she was kind of surprised that it went that well.

„Regina, love," Emma began. Her hands reached out towards Regina's where they kept hanging in the space between them. Emma waited for Regina to catch them but nothing happened. The brunette's eyes were full of unanswered questions and she demanded them.

„I remember everything. I admit, I was drunk but I know exactly what happened. I didn't come out to my colleagues yet. They don't know that you are my girlfriend. I promise I will tell them but I just wanted to wait a little bit longer so we all could get to know each other better. That's why I was so distant," Emma explained her previous behaviour and according to what she saw in Regina's eyes her explanation was enough.

Regina smiled and leaned closer to connect her lips with Emma's.

„Moooorning, moms!" Henry yelled from the hall and rushed inside the bedroom just at the right time when Emma and Regina managed to get out of the embrace. Not that they were shy or that they tried to hide their feelings from Henry. They only didn't want Henry to see them in such a situation.

Everything looked perfect. Regina prepared tea for all them, Emma cooked the eggs and prepared the table, Henry managed to change from his PJ's into his favourite trousers and t-shirt. This was supposed to be a nice day that Emma wanted to spend with her family but the odd were against her this time. Her phone rang, she reached for it and saw the name of the caller. The police department.

„Sorry, I need to take this," Emma excused herself and went to the hall.

„Yes, boss?"

„Miss Swan, can you please come to work? There's been a change. The case is not closed," Emma's boss sounded very concerned.

„I will be there as soon as I can," Emma finished the call and went back to kitchen.

„Duty calls again?" Regina asked, sadness obvious in her eyes.

„Mom? I wanna play with you!" Henry screamed and ran to his room with tears in his eyes.

„You are not making it easier for me," Emma sadly whispered and accepted Regina's hug.

„I am sure it will pass and we will enjoy each other fully soon," the brunette said softly. She kissed Emma in her hair and pulled out the embrace so her lips could find Emma's.

„I will be back soon and not drunk this time," Emma managed to say while enjoying Regina's kisses. It didn't take long and Emma's car left the driveway leaving Henry and Regina standing at the doorstep.

„Thank you, miss Swan for your help, I appreciate your input and your way of looking at the story," Emma's boss shook her hand.

„Well, sir, stories are kinda my thing. So now the case is really closed?" she wanted to make sure that nothing will interrupt her peaceful weekend with the two people who were waiting for her back home.

„Yes, closed, sealed and moved to the other closed cases. You can go home now and enjoy your weekend," the man was a sweetheart. Emma was very lucky to have a chance to work under such an officer.

„Thank you, sir. See you on Monday,"

„See ya," he answered and smiled.

„Hey, Swan! Come here!" one of her colleagues called her to join the already assembled group of male officers.

„What's up?" Emma asked and was ready to dismiss the invitation to drinks.

„Who was the chick who picked you up?" one of the men asked.

„Oh come on, Jack," Emma couldn't believe her ears. She started to laugh.

„Why are you laughing? You don't think that I can date such a lady?" he looked almost disappointed. Jack came to Emma and leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

„Can you please give me her number?" he asked already thinking about where he would take her.

„I am sorry, Jack. She is not available," Emma tried to avoid this conversation. She wasn't ready to come out to her colleagues.

„Is she with someone else? If she is I am sure I can win her heart," he winked at her and looked at his friends asking for some support.

„She is hot for sure and I am certain that Jack here should get a chance," Paul supported Jack and smiled.

„Regina's her name, right?" Paul asked.

„Yes, Regina," Emma answered.

„If I remember correctly, she was sitting next to Jack at the bar and she let him put his arm around her. That's a sign, don't you think?" Paul added and winked at Jack who very much appreciated this support.

„Thumbs up for you, man," Jack thanked Paul with his thumb pointing up.

„I was drunk but I remember everything, guys. Regina sat down because he offered her the place and because she could sit next to me. And I still can feel her heart racing when you pulled her closer so she couldn't get out of the grip even thought she tried so much. She is tough but also fragile so it was very hard for her to fight against your muscles, Jack," Emma explained. This was the kind of conversation she wanted to avoid for as long as she could but now there was not other option. If she wanted to save Regina from Jack's flirting she needed to come out and introduce Regina as her girlfriend.

Jack blushed and lowered his gaze to study his shoes which seemed to be very interesting now.

„Jack, you are a very handsome man and your heart is at the right place but this woman you fell for isn't available. Not because you wouldn't be enough for her but because she is taken. She is taken by me. Regina is my girlfriend," Emma finally shared her secret with the people she was supposed to work. There were two ways this could go. The man could reject her and ask her to leave the unit or they could accept her the way she was and respect her as a valuable team member. Now the decision was on them. Her intuition was telling her that these guys were great and open minded people who would have no trouble accepting her. But who knows.. she had known them for only a few weeks.

„Oh my god, Swan! Come here!" Jack finally came out of his own mind process and opened his arms for Emma to accept his embrace.

„Thank you for sharing your secret with us and believe me if I say that it's perfectly ok. And one thing I must say. You scored! Your girlfriend is something!" he smiled and let her pull away from him. Everyone just smiled and Emma knew that the relationship she and Regina had was now moved to a higher level. She won't need to hide her from the world and from her friends at work. Now when they were official in Storybrooke and in Boston everything felt even more real.

They were real.

* * *

The End


End file.
